Mit Platos Hilfe
by mrs.vienna
Summary: Eine sehr viel frühere Aussöhnung zwischen Margaret Hale und John Thornton...
1. Chapter 1

**Teil I: Margaret**

Margaret starrte auf die geschlossene Tür. Nur wenige Minuten waren vergangen seit er sie allein in der guten Stube ihres Heimes zurückgelassen hatte. Sie hatten gestritten. Nein, dass war nicht die richtige Beschreibung dafür. Sie hatten gekämpft miteinander. Und nun stand sie da, wie eine Statue, erstarrt, betäubt und komplett am Boden zerstört. Als er ärgerlich davon stürmte ohne noch einmal zu ihr zurück zu schauen, fühlte sie sich verloren und konnte nicht wirklich begreifen was gerade passiert war. Alles was sie fühlte war ein schneidender Schmerz in ihrer linken Brust, den sie niemals zuvor verspürt hatte.

Nach den schicksalhaften Geschehnissen von gestern, der Aufstand und ihr Drängen, dass er sich seinen Arbeitern stellen und mit ihnen reden sollte, war die Situation ins Chaos entglitten. Als sie begriff, das John Thornton sich einer ernsthaften Gefahr aussetzte, weil sie die Lage naiverweise falsch eingeschätzt hatte, hatte sie sich vor ihn gestellt und ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden sich an ihn geklammert, um ihn mit ihrem Körper zu schützen. Schließlich war sie schuld daran, dass er sich in dieser misslichen Lage befand. Das ihre Handlung Konsequenzen für ihr Ansehen nach sich ziehen konnte, hatte sie in diesen Moment nicht eines Gedankens gewürdigt, aber ihre kühne Handlungsweise wurde von mehreren hundert Menschen gesehen und Klatsch verbreitete sich schnell in Milton.

Diesen Morgen war John Thornton gekommen und bat um eine private Unterredung mit ihr. Sie wusste bereits als er die Türschwelle zu ihrem Haus überschritt, dass er gekommen war, um das richtige zu tun, und um ihre Hand anzuhalten. Sie wollte nicht gezwungen werden ihn zu heiraten, nur damit ihr Ruf nicht leiden würde. Sie würde nur aus tiefster Liebe heiraten, und sie liebte John Thornton nicht. Deshalb würde sie seinen Heiratsantrag ablehnen.

Ihre Stimmung war bereits am Siedepunkt angekommen bevor sie den Salon betrat, in dem er auf sie wartete. Wenn er glaubte er könnte sie besitzen wie ein hübsches Schmuckstück an seinem Arm, dann war er im Irrtum. Sie würde nicht ihr Leben für ihren Ruf opfern; sie würde erhobenen Hauptes dem Getratsche der Miltoner Gesellschaft entgegentreten bis dieses endete. Es würde im Sande verlaufen sobald ein anderer Skandal diesen überschattete. Sie würde nicht kapitulieren. Sie hörte seinen Antrag wie aus großer Entfernung und antwortete mit aller Wut ohne überhaupt wirklich zu verstehen was er sagte. Dann war es vorbei und sie stand alleine da.

Der Moment in dem er ging, war derselbe Moment in dem ihr Ärger sie komplett verließ. Hinterher durchlebte sie die ganze Begegnung immer und immer wieder, und erinnerte sich der Sätze, die er ausgesprochen hatte. Sie begann darüber nachzudenken, was er während ihres Streites gesagt hatte.

Er sagte, er wollte sie heiraten, weil er sie liebte, und er wünschte nicht sie zu besitzen; seine Gefühle wären sehr tief und er hatte nicht an ihren Ruf gedacht. Seine Erklärung machte er in hochemotionaler Weise. Seine Stimme hatte gezittert, und er hatte nach den richtigen Worten gesucht. Tatsächlich sagte er am Anfang "es ist schwierig die richtigen Worte zu finden". Er sah aus als würde er versuchen seine Nervosität zu verstecken. Nach ihren barschen Worte schien er beleidigt und verärgert. Seine Miene war ernst gewesen, aufrichtiger Schmerz schien aus seinen Augen.

Im Nachhinein betrachtet erkannte sie, dass sie ihn zutiefst verletzt hatte. Desweiteren hatte er gesagt, sie verstände ihn nicht. Es wurde ihr bewusst, das er recht hatte. Vollständig gefangen in ihrem Ärger und in ihren Vorurteilen ihm gegenüber, hatte sie nicht erkannt, dass er ihr die Wahrheit sagte. Seine Liebe für sie war rein. Stück für Stück wurde es ihr klar, und aus dem Blauen heraus wusste sie auf einmal, sie hatte ihr eigenes Herz vorher nicht gekannt. Diese Einsicht kam wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel. Von diesem Moment an akzeptierte sie den Schmerz in ihrer Brust für das was es war: eine klaffende Leere wo ihr Herz sein sollte.

John Thornton hatte ihr Herz mitgenommen als er ging. Unwissentlich hatte sie ihn die ganze Zeit geliebt. Sie war blind vor Stolz und Vorurteilen ihm gegenüber gewesen. Das daraus resultierende Ergebnis war, dass sie am Boden zerstört war.

Langsam setzte sie sich an den Tisch und Tränen begannen zu fließen. Was hatte sie getan? Sie hatte ihr Leben geopfert, ihre Liebe, und zusätzlich seine Liebe auch. Ein dummes Mädchen war sie. Mit tränenverschwommenen Blick sah sie seine Lederhandschuhe auf dem Tisch lieben. Sie nahm sie und verbarg ihr Gesicht darin. Sie konnte seinen unwiderstehlichen Duft riechen und fühlte sich getröstet, als wenn er sie umarmen täte. Letztendlich riss sie sich zusammen; sie war keine Frau, die zu Selbstmitleid neigte. Das nächste Mal wenn Mr. Thornton zu einer Stunde mit ihrem Vater käme, würde sie die Handschuhe zurück geben. Bei dieser Gelegenheit würde sie ihm alles erklären, was sie über sich selbst gelernt hatte. Sie würde versuchen ihn zurück zu gewinnen, und mit Gottes Hilfe würde sie es schaffen.

Die folgenden Tage lebte sie wie in einem Trance. Ihre geistige Abwesenheit war für den gesamten Haushalt offensichtlich, aber niemand sprach sie darauf an. Ihre Mutter war zu krank, um sich mit ihr lange zu unterhalten. Ihr Vater machte sich zu viel Sorgen um ihre Mutter, um mit ihr zu reden, und Dixon war zu beschäftigt den Haushalt am laufen zu halten.

Jeden Abend suchte Margaret in ihrem Zimmer Komfort durch seine Lederhandschuhe. Die Handschuhe waren abgetragen, und das Leder ein wenig hart und rissig von außen. Sie nahm an, dass Regen daran schuld war. Aber innen waren sie warm und das Leder war butterweich. Margaret grübelte das die Handschuhe wie Mr. Thornton waren. Unter der harten Schale schlug ein Herz aus wahrem Gold. In den letzten Tagen hatte Margaret kontinuierlich über Mr. Thornton nachgedacht, jede Begegnung mit ihm nochmals erinnert, und alle seine guten Charaktereigenschaften entdeckt nachdem sie alle ihre Vorurteile und Abneigung über Bord geworfen hatte. Nun konnte sie ihn sehen wie er war: der beste Mann in ihrem Bekanntenkreis. Er war verantwortungsbewusst, entgegenkommend, freundlich, sanft, gütig und liebenswert. Darüber hinaus war er nicht nachtragend, sondern eher vergebend. Mehr als einmal hatten sie gestritten, und jedes Mal wenn sie sich wieder trafen, war er trotzdem ihr gegenüber freundlich. Er war ein geschätzter Freund ihres Vaters. Sie hatte immer schon eine hohe Meinung von der Fähigkeit ihres Vaters den Charakter von Menschen zu beurteilen. Das Sahnehäubchen war sein attraktives Aussehen und seine muskulöse Erscheinung. Er war groß, mit dunklem Haar, blauen Augen, breiten Schultern, schlank, aber sehr gut gebaut soweit sie das beurteilen konnte. Ab und zu schlief sie mit seinen Handschuhen in ihren Händen ein, und ihre Träume schlossen nicht selten Mr. Thorntons Person ein.

Zuletzt war der längst ersehnte Tag da und Margaret erwartete Mr. Thornton mit Hochspannung, allerdings völlig umsonst. Er kam nicht. Statt seines Besuches sendete Mr. Thornton eine Mitteilung, die sein Fehlen aufgrund wichtiger Geschäftstermine entschuldigte. Margaret war mehr enttäuscht als ihr Vater. All ihre Hoffnung führte zu gar nichts. Sie fürchtete er ging ihr aus dem Weg, und sie konnte es ihm nicht mal verübeln. Am Abend nahm sie wie üblich seine Handschuhe, um sich zu trösten. Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee. Sie ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und schrieb einen Brief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II: John**

John stürmte durch die Straßen von Milton. Lediglich Minuten waren vergangen seit er sie alleine in ihrem Salon zurückgelassen hatte. Sie hatten gestritten, oder besser gesagt sie hatten sich angefeindet. Sie schienen immer und über alles eine Schlacht zu schlagen, so gar über ein einfaches Hände schütteln. Margaret verachtete die Gewohnheiten des Nordens, und sie empfand Abscheu für ihn. So viel war klar nach ihrer hasserfüllten Abweisung seines Antrages. Nun flüchtete er vor ihr. Auf seinem Weg nach Hause fühlte er nichts, er sah nichts. Er bemerkte nicht die Grüße von Bekannten wie Mr. Bell, noch war er sich seines Weges heim bewusst. Er war wie ein Geist, eine leere Hülle.

Nach den schicksalhaften Geschehnissen von gestern, Margaret Hales mutiger Handlung ihn vor den Streikenden zu retten, der Steinwurf nach ihnen, ihrer Kopfverletzung durch die Gewalttätigkeit der Arbeiter, und ihrer anschließenden Ohnmacht in seinen Armen, war er emotional ausgelaugt. In seinem ganzen Leben war John niemals so verängstigt gewesen wie in dem Moment, als er dachte sie ist tot. Sein Herz hatte einige Herzschläge ausgesetzt. Es war gewesen als wenn der Sinn seines Lebens verschwunden wäre. Er war sogar noch furchtsamer gewesen als vor all den Jahren nachdem sein Vater Selbstmord begangen hatte, als er plötzlich verantwortlich für seine Mutter und Schwester gewesen war. In diesem Augenblick erkannte er, dass er Margaret Hale mehr als sein eigenes Leben liebte. Die nächsten wenigen Minuten erschienen ihm schleierhaft. Er hatte keine besondere Erinnerung an sie, er wusste nur er hatte sich dem Mob gestellt und irgendetwas gesagt wie „tötet mich". Die nächste klare Erinnerung, die er von seinen Gefühlen hatte, war eine ungemeine Erleichterung als seine Mutter ihm mitteilte, dass Margaret lebte und nur leicht verletzt war. Er war aufgebracht, dass sie sie nach Hause gehen lassen hatten. Sein Missfallen und seine Enttäuschung standen ihm klar ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er wollte sofort zu ihr gehen, aber seine Mutter hielt ihn auf. Sie bat ihn nicht zu gehen, und so hatte er es hingenommen und ihr versprochen nicht zu gehen. Am Abend machte John Thornton einen langen Spaziergang, um seinen Kopf zu klären, um sich seiner Gefühle sicher zu sein und die nächsten Schritte zu bedenken.

Nach seiner Rückkehr führte er eine weitere Unterhaltung mit seiner Mutter. Diese war überzeugt Miss Hale hegte Zuneigung zu ihm, aber er wagte es nicht ihr voll und ganz zuzustimmen. Er konnte nicht seine Ahnung ignorieren, dass sie nichts für ihn empfand. Allen Überlegungen nach war sie zu gut für ihn. Trotz aller Befürchtungen konnte er nicht länger schweigen. Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht länger verdrängen; es zerriss ihn innerlich. Er musste sie fragen, ob sie seine Frau werden wollte. Seine Mutter wusste er würde Margaret Hale am kommenden Morgen einen Heiratsantrag machen. John machte sich keine Illusionen über die Meinung und das Verhalten seiner Mutter Margarets gegenüber, aber sie war gewillt ihm zuliebe Margaret zu akzeptieren. Sie war so gar gewillt Margaret als ihre Schwiegertochter lieben zu lernen.

Diesen Morgen war John Thornton mit der alleinigen Absicht gekommen mit Margaret über eine Heirat zu sprechen. Sein Herz war bange, halb voll vor Liebesqual, halb vor Hoffnung. Nach einer schlaflosen Nacht würde er schließlich seinen Antrag machen, und die Unsicherheit würde enden, so hatte er zumindest gedacht. Er wartete in der guten Stube auf Margaret, während seine Nervosität sich auf ein fast unerträgliches Maß steigerte, bis sie endlich erschien.

Sie war so schön gewesen, hatte so engelhaft gewirkt. Seine Stimme hatte gezittert als er gesprochen hatte. Aber alles war anders gekommen als er sich erhofft hatte. Sie hatten bereits gestritten bevor er ihr seine Gefühle gestehen konnte. Sie hatte gesagt, er wäre unvernünftig. Zu Beginn seines Heiratsantrages hatte sie ihn gestoppt, und hatte ihn beschuldigt nicht zu sprechen wie ein Gentleman es tun würde. Aber das war längst nicht das Schlimmste. Sie hatte außerdem gesagt, er wolle sie besitzen, und sie würde nichts anderes von einem Kaufmann erwarten. Sie hatte seine Gefühle, seine Liebe, als beleidigend empfunden. Ihre Aussage, dass sie ihn nicht leiden konnte und niemals hatte leiden können, war wie ein sich umdrehendes Messer in seinem Herzen gewesen. Er hatte gesagt, sie würde ihn nicht verstehen, aber er verstand sie vollkommen. Der Rest war verschwommen bis er sie ärgerlich verließ.

Der Moment in dem er alleine in Front ihres Heimes stand, war derselbe Moment in dem ihn seine Wut verließ und von einer Taubheit ersetzt wurde.

John wusste nicht wie er nach Hause gekommen war als er sein Zuhause betrat. Alles was er wusste war, er konnte seiner Mutter jetzt noch nicht entgegen treten. Seine Taubheit ging langsam und wurde zu einem unvorstellbaren Schmerz. Er fürchtete sich vor seiner Mutter zu blamieren, seine Fassung zu verlieren, in Tränen auszubrechen. Deshalb ging er leise in sein Arbeitszimmer, um alleine zu sein. Er musste zuerst mit seinem Schmerz alleine fertig werden, ohne die spitzen Bemerkungen seiner Mutter in Richtung von Miss Hale ertragen zu müssen.

In seinem Arbeitszimmer verschloss er die Tür und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Sobald Tränen seine Sicht zu trüben begannen, wischte er sie weg, aber der Tränenfluss war unaufhörlich. Am Ende bedeckte er sein Gesicht mit den Händen und weinte leise. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal geweint hatte, zumindest nicht als Erwachsener. Es war befreiend. Nach einer Weile riss er sich zusammen, stand auf und ging sich das Gesicht waschen, um alle Spuren von Tränen zu beseitigen. Den Rest des Tages versuchte er seine Gefühle hinter einer undurchdringbaren Maske von Gleichgültigkeit zu verstecken. Es benötigte alle Anstrengung die er aufbringen konnte. Um sich abzulenken ging John in die Fabrik. Dort gab es eine Menge zu tun, um das Geschäft nach dem Streik wieder zum Laufen zu bringen und am Laufen zu halten.

Beim Abendessen erzählte er seiner Mutter, dass Margaret ihn abgewiesen hatte. Er hatte richtig gelegen, sie empfand nichts für ihn. Er ertrug die schneidenden und beschimpfenden Kommentare seiner Mutter hinsichtlich Miss Hale tapfer mit einer stoischen Miene. Als er nicht länger fähig war die Bemerkungen seiner Mutter zu tolerieren, sagte er, er würde von Miss Hale mehr halten als jemals zuvor, und bat seine Mutter niemals wieder Miss Hale zu erwähnen. Hinterher lenkte er das Gespräch in Richtung Geschäft.

In den folgenden Tagen lebte er in einen Kokon aus Geschäftstransaktionen, und versuchte zu seiner üblichen täglichen Routine zurückzukehren. Er fühlte mehr als einmal die Augen seiner Mutter auf sich gerichtet, aber sie nahm Abstand davon mit ihm über seine Situation zu sprechen, wie er es sich erbeten hatte. Fanny bemerkte nicht mal sein ungewöhnliches Verhalten. Gott sei Dank ersparte ihm das ihr Mitleid.

Aber die Nächte waren schlimm. Er konnte nicht schlafen, weil er ihr letztes Treffen wieder und wieder durchlebte. Die ganze Zeit überlegte er wie er seinen Gefühlen für sie entkommen konnte. Seine Liebe war trotz ihrer schmerzhaften Anschuldigungen nicht verschwunden. Er rang jede Nacht darum ein weiteres Mal ein wenig Frieden zu finden. Nur in den frühen Morgenstunden fiel er in einen ruhelosen Schlaf. Er träumte gnadenlos von ihr, denn nicht alle seine Träume waren gute. Manchmal träumte er von einer glücklichen Zukunft mit ihr als seine Frau an seiner Seite. Manchmal änderte sich der Traum an einem Punkt, und er verlor sie. Manchmal wachte er mit Tränen gefüllten Augen auf. Manchmal hetzte er durch einen Alptraum, während Margaret ihn hasserfüllt verfolgte. Morgens war er vollkommen erschöpft. Eines morgens sah sein Bett aus als wenn er an einem Ringkampf teilgenommen hatte, und er musste sich aus seinen Bettlaken befreien. Nach einer dieser Nächten versuchte er sich am Abend darauf in eine Benommenheit hinein zu trinken, aber das war keine gute Idee, da er am nächsten Morgen mit einem bösen Kater erwachte.

Nach einigen Tagen beobachtete seine Mutter seine Ruhelosigkeit. Sie begann sich Sorgen zu machen, aber sie konnte John nicht helfen seine unerwiderte Liebe zu überwinden. Sie würde ihr Leben dafür geben ihn wieder glücklich zu sehen. Sie würde tun was immer auch nötig war, um sein Glück zu gewährleisten, so gar wenn es bedeutete Margaret Hale in ihrem Leben zu haben. Wenn ihr Sohn am Ende das Herz dieses eigensinnigen Mädchens gewinnen könnte, würde sie ihre Abneigung überwinden, schwor sie.

Der Tag seiner wöchentlichen Stunde mit Mr. Hale kam näher und näher, und zuletzt war der Tag da. John besaß nicht die Stärke Miss Hale zu treffen. Deshalb sandte er einen Brief indem er sich aus Geschäftsgründen entschuldigte. Es war nicht notwendigerweise eine Ausrede, da der kürzliche Streik ihm einige Geschäftssorgen bescherte. Er hatte die Lieferung einer Bestellung versäumt und hatte einige Aufträge komplett verloren. Seine finanzielle Sicherheit war in Gefahr.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III: Der Brief**

Am nächsten Morgen saß John Thornton über seinen Geschäftsbüchern, und ging die Zahlen nochmals durch. Unglücklicherweise hatte er die Nacht zuvor nicht gut geschlafen. So konnte er sich nicht auf die bevorstehende Aufgabe konzentrieren. Mehr als einmal wanderten seine Gedanken zu Miss Hale ab, die ihn überall hin verfolgte. Er machte sich Vorwürfe. Warum war er so ein Feigling gewesen? Früher oder später würde er Miss Hale höchstwahrscheinlich treffen; es gab keinen Ausweg. Auf der einen Seite sehnte er sich danach sie zu sehen, aber auf der anderen Seite fürchtete er sich vor ein unglückliches Aufeinandertreffen. Es wäre besser gewesen er hätte sie niemals getroffen. Sein Herz schmerzte genauso wie direkt nach ihrer Abweisung, keine Linderung seines Liebeskummers war in Sicht. Er fühlte ihre Abwesenheit in seinem Leben sooft er an sie dachte, und das war die ganze Zeit. Konnte man an gebrochenen Herzen sterben? Langsam begann er daran zu glauben!

Das Anklopfen an seine Bürotür war eine willkommene Ablenkung. Zu seiner Überraschung betrat Williams, sein Vorarbeiter, zusammen mit einem Jungen, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, sein Büro.

„Mr. Thornton, es tut mir leid Sie zu stören, aber dieser junge Mann hier hat ein Päckchen für Sie, und er berichtete mir sehr eindringlich, es wurde ihm aufgetragen es nur an Sie persönlich zu übergeben!", erklärte sein Angestellter entschuldigend.

„Danke, Williams, dass Sie ihn zu mir gebracht haben!", antwortete Mr. Thornton und wandte sich an den Botenjungen, um das kleine Paket in Empfang zu nehmen. Er gab dem Jungen eine Münze und bedankte sich sehr freundlich.

Als er wieder alleine war, öffnete er das Packpapier. Zu seinem Erstaunen enthielt das Päckchen seine alten Lederhandschuhe und einen Brief. Sein Name war in einer ihm unbekannten Handschrift auf den Briefumschlag geschrieben. Nicht wissend wann und wo er seine Handschuhe verloren hatte, er hatte ihren Verlust bisher noch nicht bemerkt, hatte er keinen Anhaltspunkt wer der Absender war. Ungeduldig riss er den Umschlag auf und las die enthaltene Nachricht.

_Lieber Mr. Thornton,_

_während ich hier sitze und Ihnen diesen Brief schreibe, bin ich recht beunruhigt, dass ich noch nicht vor heute Abend die Gelegenheit hatte Ihnen Ihre Handschuhe zurück zu geben. Es tut mir leid, dass Sie diesen Abend nicht zur Ihrer Plato Stunde mit meinem Vater kommen konnten, da ich weiß wie sehr sie beide die gemeinsame Zeit zusammen schätzen, und ich möchte nicht das Sie irgendetwas vermissen. Ich hoffe Ihre dringenden Angelegenheiten können zu Ihrer vollkommenen Zufriedenheit geklärt werden. Zur gleichen Zeit hoffe ich Ihre Absicht ist nicht ein Treffen mit mir zu vermeiden, da ich nicht abgeneigt bin Sie zu treffen. Ich sehne mich nach der Möglichkeit für meine impulsiven und verletzenden Worte um Ihre Vergebung zu bitten, Wiedergutmachung zu leisten. _

_Seit unserer letzten Begegnung hatte ich über vieles nachzudenken. Wissend von Ihrer Vorliebe für Plato habe ich meine Zeit genutzt meine Kenntnisse von der Weisheit Platos aufzufrischen, und ich würde es sehr begrüßen einige seiner Zitate mit Ihnen, wann immer es Ihnen passt, zu erörtern. _

_Einige bestimmte Zitate habe ich im Sinn, die ich gerne diskutieren würde. Um Sie nicht zu benachteiligen möchte ich Ihnen mitteilen, auf welche Plato Zitate ich mich beziehe: _

_Wer ein __Unrecht begeht_, ist viel unglücklicher, als wer es _erleidet_. 

_Jedes Herz singt ein Lied, unvollständig, bis ein anderes Herz zurück flüstert. _

_Einem Kind, das die Dunkelheit fürchtet, verzeiht man gern; _

_Wir werden zweimal bewaffnet, wenn wir mit Glauben kämpfen. _

_Es gibt keinen Schaden, wenn man eine __gute Sache_ wiederholt. 

_Nach einiger Auseinandersetzung mit den Aussagen bin ich sehr geneigt zu sagen, dass unsere Ansichten nicht so unterschiedlich sind wie bisher angenommen. _

_Voller Erwartung hoffe ich bald von Ihnen zu hören. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Margaret Hale_

Unfassbar! Margaret hatte ihm geschrieben. War es der Olivenzweig um den Bruch in ihrer Bekanntschaft zu heilen? Er las den Brief gründlich durch, um jede Passage genau zu begreifen. Irgendwann kannte er die Wörter auswendig. Durfte er wagen zu hoffen? Meinte es, was er dachte, dass es bedeuten könnte? War wirklich eine versteckte Nachricht im Brief enthalten? Oder führte sein Wunschdenken ihn in die Irre? Es gab nur einen Weg herauszufinden, was Margaret ausdrücken wollte. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals als er sich auf den Weg nach Crampton machte.

ooOOoo

Margaret Hale wanderte durchs Haus, getrieben durch eine innere Unruhe. Alles was sie nun tun konnte, war abzuwarten und den Dingen ihren Lauf zu lassen. Wiederholt schaute sie auf die Uhr. Die Zeit schien diesen Morgen zu kriechen. Sie hatte bereits berechnet wie lange es dauern würde das Päckchen zu liefern, den Brief zu lesen, und zu ihr zu eilen. Wann war der früheste Zeitpunkt an dem er bei ihr sein konnte? Verstand er überhaupt was sie ihm durch die Blume mitteilen wollte? Oder war sie in ihrem Brief zu verwegen gewesen, und er würde gar nicht kommen? Hasste er sie und würde niemals wieder mit ihr reden? Irgendwann stand sie am Fenster um in Richtung von Marlborough Mills die Straße zu überblicken. Wenn John kam, würde sie ihn sehen. Es beruhigte sie ein wenig. Schließlich hieß es doch die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt. Sie war bereit den ganzen Tag am Fenster zu stehen, wenn es nur helfen würde.

Nach dem Aufstehen am Morgen hatte Margaret so früh wie möglich ihre Freundin Mary Higgins, mit dem Vorsatz den ältesten Boucher Jungen auf einen Botengang zu schicken, besucht. Sie hatte ihm das Päckchen mit Johns Handschuhen und ihrem Brief gegeben und ihn ausdrücklich angewiesen diese nur an Mr. Thornton persönlich zu übergeben. Nicht vorzustellen der Brief würde in die falschen Hände geraten! Ihr Ruf hatte bereits genug gelitten. Sie hatte ein großes Risiko auf sich genommen den Brief an Mr. Thornton zu schreiben, aber sie hatte keine andere Lösung finden können sich ihm zu nähern. Wer wagt gewinnt!

Da! Da war er, sie konnte ihn sehen! Mr. Thornton's hochgewachsene Gestalt überragte alle anderen Leute auf der Straße. Er bewegte sich mit langen Schritten direkt auf ihr Haus zu. Bei seinem Anblick setzte ihr Herz einen Schlag aus, ihre Atmung wurde flach, und sie fühlte pure Liebe für ihn. Konnten ihre Träume wahr werden? Die Anspannung und der Stress stiegen auf ein unerträgliches Maß an. Sie wagte kaum zu atmen.

Margaret hörte das Klopfen an der Vordertür, als ihr bewusst wurde Dixon hatte das Haus vor einer halben Stunde verlassen, um auf den Markt zu gehen. Sie war die einzige, die die Tür öffnen konnte. Sie rannte in den Flur, riss die Tür auf, und starrte wie gebannt mit weiten Augen John an. Der verlegene Moment endete als Mr. Thornton als erster seine Stimme wiederfand.

"Miss Hale, ich... ich habe ihren Brief erh...", bevor er die Worte die ihm auf der Zunge lagen beenden konnte, warf sie sich in seine Arme. Reflexartig umarmte er sie, und zur selben Zeit schloss er mit einem Tritt seines Fußes die Tür. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl endlich Margaret in seinen Armen zu halten, sogar wenn sie durch Weinkrämpfe geschüttelt wurde. In tröstender Weise strich er ihr über das Haar. Davon abgesehen war er verloren; er wusste nicht was er tun sollte.

Zwischen den Schluchtzern, in einem kaum hörbaren Flüsterton, sagte sie: „Es t... tut mir sooooo leid,... es tut mir so leid. I... Ich liebe dich..., vergib mir..., bitte vergibt mir...,John!"

Diese betörenden Worte ließen eine Last von seinen Schultern fallen. „Pst, Schatz, pst", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Er sog tief ihren lieblichen Duft ein, streichelte ermutigend ihren Rücken mit einer Hand, und mit der anderen Hand hielt er sie fest an der Taille, so als wollte er sie nie wieder gehen lassen. Er kostete den Moment so lange wie möglich aus.

Nach einer Weile ließ die Anspannung bei Margaret nach, ihre Nerven beruhigten sich, und sie stand ganz still in seiner Umarmung. Ihr Kopf ruhte an seiner Brust, sein Herzschlag tröstete sie bis sie gefasst genug war seine Arme zu verlassen. Verlegen schaute sie auf den Boden.

John Thornton kniete auf einem Bein nieder, nahm Margarets Hände in seine eigenen und sagte: „Margaret Hale, ich liebe dich. Willst du mich heiraten?"

Margaret schaute ihn an, eine vereinzelte Träne rann über ihr Gesicht, und sie antwortete aus vollem Herzen: „Gerne, John, ja das möchte ich!" Ein bezauberndes Lächeln schmückte ihr Antlitz.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung stand er auf, nahm sie zärtlich in die Arme, und küsste sie sanft, mit all der Zärtlichkeit, die er für sie fühlte. Die Zeit stand für beide still, und glückselig wie sie waren, nahmen sie ihre Umgebung nicht wahr.

Mr. Hale kam aus seinem Arbeitszimmer und war verblüfft über den Anblick der ihn begrüßte. Lautstark fragte er: „Was geht hier vor?"

Die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt, waren die beiden frohen, errötenden Gesichter seiner Tochter Margaret und seines Freundes John Thornton, die ihn beide mit einem breiten Strahlen über das ganze Gesicht anschauten.


End file.
